


I'll give you the steps of the future, just help me reach it

by lifealwaysgetbetter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Izuna loves Madara, M/M, Madara just wants to be ninja, Madara loves Izuna, Omega Uchiha Madara, The Uchiha clan loves Madara, The World Is Not Fair, Uchiha Madara-centric, Uchiha Tajima is a Good Parent, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifealwaysgetbetter/pseuds/lifealwaysgetbetter
Summary: In the war, no one had a choice. Either you fought for the clan or you stayed protected in the clan. Madara was no different, he was supposed to stay home and look pretty... but just because there were no options, didn't mean Madara didn't make his own way.Between silks and blankets, Madara chose the weapons. Between puppies and marriages, Madara chose battle. Between sadness and despair, Madara chose to move on.One of the most powerful ninjas on earth, leader of the Uchiha clan, co-founder of the first village, feared and worshipped by many. Not bad for an Omega.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 27
Kudos: 159





	I'll give you the steps of the future, just help me reach it

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work written in English and published on this page. I hope you like the story, and if you see any mistakes in the chapter help me to correct them.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

When Uchiha Madara introduced as omega, he was 10 years old and no one expected him. First, because the presentations were between 14-15 years old. And second, you usually knew the classification of people from birth by the way they behaved since childhood: if he showed soft and obedient (submissive) traits, he was destined to be an omega; if he was neither submissive nor dominant, he was going to be a beta; and if he was strong, smart, leading and _capable_ , he was obviously going to be an alpha.

Madara didn’t fit the mold. He was overbearing and short-tempered, with a great path in the ninja world open to his abilities, he did not like to be commanded or insinuated that he was soft. However, Madara was an omega.

 _An early awakening,_ would say the clan healer, Chiasa-oba-sama¹.

 _The end of a great ninja career,_ the clan elders would explain.

 _My own body fucking me_ , would claim the same Madara.

Uchiha Tajima would only sit down, sharpen his weapons and think about how to defend the virtue of his eldest son.

Definitely, Madara's presentation had generated different reactions and situations.

* * *

Madara didn't mind being an omega, on the other hand, he loved it. Since he had introduced himself, his father had done his best to get him soft pillows and blankets, the adults of the clan had worried that he would eat well and healthy, they had given him beautiful clothes and he could take care of his brothers without the protests that he shouldn't be the one doing such a low task. However, the only negative aspect of his presentation would show up one afternoon, two weeks later.

"You can't go out" Tajima ordered while reviewing some documents, "it's dangerous" he continued. Madara frowned and approached the table where his father was. What does it have to do with being dangerous? His father had never cared that he went away from the clan and less if it was to train some kind of jutsu; The fewer fires there were in the camp, better.

"It is not dangerous, father. What is outside is the same as what was there the last time I went out, I can take care of myself” exclaimed Madara.

"It's not the same anymore" Tajima stopped looking at his documents and turned to see his son; He approached him, preparing to deliver the bad news. “Now you are an omega, and omegas cannot walk unsupervised or bad things can happen to them” when he saw him son stayed static, under his voice and continued “also, you don't need to train. Omegas cannot be ninjas. " Before finishing his sentence, Madara was already leaving.

Half an hour later, two cabins south of the camp were on fire. The Uchiha clan leader sighed and prepared himself mentally for the damage his furious son would do.

* * *

A year later, many things had changed. Madara now had only one brother, received four declarations of love from teenage idiots alphas who couldn't tell a katana from a ninjato, Izuna had awakened his sharingan, Tajima had only become more overprotective, and Madara was still unable to train or fight the war.

It had not been a good year.

“I just don't understand. It's idiotic, incoherent, retrograde, sexist thoughts of old alphas.” Naori rolled her eyes as she heard Madara complain again. “It's just stupid” the dark-haired growl “if we lack numbers, they should let me fight. Even I would have a better chance of coming back from battles.” Naori knew Madara was just frustrated. After losing his brothers this past year, it had been taken as his staff that he couldn't go to the battlefield. All who passed on time with Madara (who was almost always limited to Izuna, Hikaku, and Naori; sometimes, some wretch who had to "protect" the dark-haired omega) knew their resentment towards the rule of not letting him fight. Madara believed that if he had been fighting, neither of his little brothers he would have died.

"You know, this isn’t a silly rule. Out there is dangerous, you can't go alone…” Naori replied as she continued to organize the rolls of the Chiasa-oba-sama plant functions "The elders already gave you the option to train in..."

“Yes” Madara interrupted pulling a tower of the scrolls "train to become a priestess of the Uchiha temple, or to be a simple healer" he pouted while picking up the scrolls "or worse, train me to be a good wife and mother" He finished with a growl.

"But are options Madara, being the healer of the clan is a respected role" sighed Naori as she stood and shook his clothes "just because you are not at the front of every battle, doesn't mean you are not useful to the clan, don't you think?" But Madara had fallen completely silent, Naori turned to look at him and saw how the black hair had stared at a scroll "Madara?"

"Whatever you say," he replied as he took the roll and got ready to leave "see you, I'll look for Izuna." And while Naori remained confused in Chiasa-oba-sama's house, Madara went to study what was written on the paper in her hand. If what it said was true, Madara could be a full-fledged ninja.

* * *

The thing is... it was actually dangerous to leave an omega in battle. They were physically smaller and weaker, prone to homely feelings and puppy thoughts; the tragedy of the war camp would kill them psychologically. Above all, they would point out to Madara, it is the smell of an omega that gives away vulnerability. The scent they released exposed the omega's inner feelings and conflicts, as well as attracting any compatible alpha.

By definition, the black hair had been declared both an obstacle and useless in war; because of its feelings and smell. But what if no one could smell it? If it only smelled like one more beta... Madara had already thought about all these weaknesses and had solved them: physically weaker? He will reinforce her body with chakra. Smaller? He would use it to her advantage by concentrating on speed. His hunger for home? He would occupy them in the feeling of protecting the clan. His puppy wishes? He could wait until a more peaceful time (Madara would not bring babies to war). His obvious vulnerability? He would become so strong that the other ninjas would only talk about how overwhelming his power was.

In conclusion, the only problem Madara had was his smell. And the solution could be found in the scroll he was reading. In itself, the information was not very important. He was talking about several bombs that had been used in some past battles with the Inuzuka and the Hatake, the interesting thing was that some plants that were used for bombs, had been found to block the smell of these clans for hours.

"If I find the right mixture, I could block my smell long enough for no alpha to smell me," whispered Madara as he formed a plan. It would take a great deal of time and experimentation, but if he succeeded, he could go out and fight alongside his father and brother.

The black hair was looking for Izuna in the Uchiha camp, he knew he was the only person who would support this crazy strategy. Apparently, unlike most adults, Izuna had not forgotten that before he showed omega, Madara was a ninja promise; and it was his younger brother's confidence in his abilities that had often kept him from becoming an omega ninja.

"Have you seen my brother?" he asked the first Uchiha who passed by him when he got tired of looking (although not even five minutes had passed. Madara's virtue had never been patience).

"Yes, ouji-sama²," she replied as she pointed to the borders of the camp "he went out with some friends to train.” Pff, great, now Madara had to wait for his brother to return; this was totally unfair. "Do you want some strawberry and honey while you wait?" the older black hair asked. The omega just nodded with a pout and sat down to wait for his brother and eat dessert.

* * *

When her brother deigned to return, and Madara finished eating, the two went to the hut where they now lived. Locked in their room, Madara began to explain what had happened in the morning and to conclude that he had reached...

"You're telling me the trick to getting you back to being a ninja is to hide your scent," summed up the nine-year-old with a frown, "but... I like your smell, it smells like home."

"I know, Zuzu" completed Madara as he addressed his brother "but it won't be all my life, just until I'm strong enough that it doesn't matter. Besides, I'll only cover my scent in battle," he said with a soft look.

"Would it make you happy?. I mean... would being a ninja make you happy?"

"It's what I want most. You know my life isn't locked up in a house! For an Alpha to take away my freedom would kill me.

"mmm..." The little black hair knew the dangers that would result if the whole plan went wrong. Madara was an Omega and Tou-san had explained the whole situation to Izuna; he had stressed that inside the camp it was safe and outside it was difficult to protect his nii-san. But Izuna also knew that Madara was not meant to be locked up and hidden away in the clan, that trying to keep the omega overprotected would be the death of Madara's soul. "All right, I'll help you nii-san" Izuna agreed with a smile, all to keep his older brother happy. "What's the plan?"

"You see..." hummed Madara "The first thing is that you convince Tou-san that I must study with Chiasa-oba-sama..."

"...because there's no one else in the clan who knows as much about plants as she does" deduced Izuna. "It won't be easy, the whole clan knows that you hate the idea of becoming a healer. You've made it very clear, father won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's why I need you, everyone knows my distaste for that task, but no one knows what you think; maybe you can manipulate Tou-san into thinking it's beneficial to send me to be a healer."

"I'll think of something," concluded Izuna, "but before I help you, I want something for myself." Madara closed his eyes and waited for the demon he had as a brother to continue, "I want you to let me sleep in your nest³, every night." Her outoto was not supposed to ask that, each omega's nest was personal and private, designed for future cubs, but Madara knew that his Ka-san had died when they were still very young and Izuna missed the motherly presence in his life. Madara, in one way or another, had become the closest thing to the feeling of comfort and home that a mother could provide. Also, Madara was not yet considering having babies of his own.

"It's a deal. You'll sleep with me in the nest, and you'll help me become a ninja" the two brothers shook hands and sealed the deal that would revolutionize ninja history.

* * *

Izuna knew that it would be difficult for Tou-san to force Madara to do anything. His father had always loved them dearly, but like any clan leader he took a special interest in the ninja skills of each individual. That Madara was an omega had been a bit of a surprise to him: he could finally pamper one of his sons as he wished, but he had lost the skill of a great warrior. _Crap, Madara is Madara, he will destroy anyone who crosses his regardless of her gender_ sighed the little black hair, he accepted that his brother had the soft Omega, but he also saw how brutally violent he was in battle. Izuna shuddered at the thought of facing her nii-san directly.

For the love of his father, Izuna had thought of this plan. Certainly, Tou-san would never send Madara of his own free will, unless forced to do so. Not someone, but something: a situation. There was nothing that would make Tajima more furious than a young alpha trying to win the heart of his eldest son; and so Izuna had made Madara agree to date several alphas in the last week.

"Why do I have to go out with...?" Madara asked. It was amazing that the Omega could totally recreate landscapes that he had only seen for 1 minute, but forget the names of the alphas who wanted it. _It must be selective memory_ , supported Hikaku, many times with a grimace.

"Yamato⁴, nii-san. If you're going to go out with him, at least learn his name," Izuna scolded as he finished combing Madara's hair. He had gathered only the top of his hair into a loose bun, while at the bottom, Izuna had struggled to highlight the natural curls of Madara.

"I don't care what her name is. What does being a ninja has to do with starting to date idiots?" protested the omega as he put on the yukata Izuna had chosen moments earlier.

"How childish you are, nii-san. You're acting like a little kid, and I'm 9!" the younger black hair fought Madara as he watched them ruin his work "I explained: the more you date alphas, the more Tou-san will be jealous. So I'll go in and tell him that you have a lot of free time, that it would be better if you did something more effective than dating. Obviously, Tou-san will keep you from being taught _how to make an alpha happy_ , and the whole clan knows that you would end up burning down our temple before locking yourself up as a priestess; there is only the option of studying with Chiasa-oba-sama".

"I don't know whether to be proud of you or fear how you came up with a plan of this magnitude in such a short time."

"I live to be the future demon of your enemies," smiled Izuna as he saw his older brother's squinted eyes "now, finish getting ready, Yamato is coming. Don't forget: smile, listen to what he says, show interest, don't ignore him, don't burn him, don't kick him" spoke the little one with emotion in his voice, pushing his brother to the door of his cabin.

"Where are you going so excited and dressed up," interrupted Tajima as they passed in front of his desk, paying more attention than he usually did when he was working.

"Well... you see... I... Izuna" Madara stuttered trying to lie to her father. _Nii-san is a very bad liar, I can't believe it_ , thought Izuna as he watched Madara try to explain his situation to his father. When his brother's scent turned sour, the black-haired man interrupted Madara abruptly.

"Nii-san is sorry to tell you, father. But he's going out on a date with Yamato-san tonight. He decided to start cultivating a relationship with all his suitors; you know what the elders of the clan say: the best Omega is the one who seeks an Alpha..." he ended innocently as he watched Tajima crumple the papers in his hands. The more he spoke, the angrier the current leader Uchiha looked, and the more irritated Madara looked.

"yes? That's good Madara and I'm glad Izuna is helping you" spoke the beta mumbling, with a nearly exploding vein in his neck "will you go with him?" he addressed his youngest son, praying that Kami would be merciful and prevent him from killing a teenager from his clan.

"No, it's a date; I don't want to interrupt" explained the little one, almost mockingly. Madara saw the conversation from an external point, her outoto was playing with his poor father's sanity. _I have Satan for a brother_ , concluded Madara _and a really possessive father_ , though when he saw how his father almost broke his table in two by continuing to talk to his younger brother.

"... I don't care if it's Yamato, he can make fun of your brother. It's dangerous out there..." continued Tajima when Madara reconnected to the conversation. When Izuna was preparing to defend the dignity of the different alphas, someone knocked on the front door.

"It must be Yamaki, I'm going to open it" Madara rushed to flee the situation. Before he could open the door, his father pulled him back, and Tajima himself would open the door.

"Yamato-chan, how nice to see you," the clan leader greeted the teenager in front of his house. The poor alpha looked like he was about to drop dead from nerves; you could tell he had already been looking forward to going out with Madara, meeting the clan leader made things worse. "What do you need so late at my house?" asked the older black hair.

"Tou-san, do not interfere with nii-san's departure" pierced Izuna as he pulled Madara "the two just going to walk around the camp, not make babies or anything" Tajima looked like a murderer and on the verge of a heart attack, the younger black hair must start to measure his words "now nii-san, don't forget what I told you earlier: Be good to **Yamato**."

 _Kami, don't forget the name or confuse it_ , thought Izuna with resignation.

 _Kami, stop this alpha idiot from doing anything worth killing him_ , finally accept Tajima.

 _Then, his name wasn't Yamaki?,_ Madara thought confused, _doesn't matter_. "Let's go? I think Tou-san needs me in an hour at home" the omega forcibly accepted the hand that the alpha was offering him and began walking beside him.

Throughout the date, Madara repeated to himself constantly: smile, listen to what he says, show interest, don't ignore him, **don't burn him, don't kick him**.

* * *

Uchiha Tajima forced Madara to study together with Chiasa-oba-sama a week later, in total the count was: 9 dates of Madara with some alpha, 4 huts burned by the omega, 2 almost murders made by the leader Uchiha, 42 discussions with Izuna and 7 meetings with the council to talk about the free time of Madara.

Somehow, Izuna had also included the clan elders in his evil plan.

From that day on, Madara had to share his nest with Izuna.

 _How spoiled_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ I wanted to indicate that this character was really old, so i named her Chiasa, which means ‘a million ways’.  
> ² I was looking for something like hime, so I found Ouji. When someone calls Madara Ouji-sama, is only saying ‘my prince’ or just a ‘prince’.  
> ³ In this fic, the nests of the Omegas are always built.The Omegas sleep in them and spend years fixing them up for their babies and their alpha future, they almost never let anyone enter them; Madara only allows Izuna to do so because somehow she sees him as her puppy. Besides, Izuna has always been the spoiled one of her whole family.  
> ⁴For this date, I was looking for an Alpha that Madara wouldn’t end up killing; for this reason, I chose the name Yamato, wich means ‘calm’ or ‘quiet’.


End file.
